


Two Daddies are Better than one

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Daddy!Diavolo invites Lucifer to play with Aisling*no knowledge of previous installment needed*
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Two Daddies are Better than one

Aisling's knees were starting to ache from being bent for so long, but she was still fighting the urge to shift. She didn't think her Daddy would be upset if she merely shifted to be more comfortable, but it was a matter of pride. He'd told her to sit still and warm his cock while he worked, and that's what she was going to do. At least this time she got to face him, leaning into his warm chest. His RAD jacked brushed against the nipple clamps he'd put on her when she arrived at his castle. He usually only pulled those out when he was feeling especially frisky, so she wondered what he had in store for her tonight.

She heard the slight scratch of his pen stop a split second before he leaned back in his chair, holding her close to him, running his hands along the soft skin of her back. She snuggled into his embrace, inhaling his scent deeply. She felt the rumble of him speaking, but didn't actually register what he said until he lightly swatted her bottom. She sat back, looking him in the eye. "Sorry, Daddy. I was lost in my head."

"I know, sweetheart. And that's okay, but I need to talk to you now. Can you do that, or do we need to clear your head a bit?"

"Clearing her head" would mean getting off of his lap- off of his cock- and sitting alone for a few minutes, and she hated the thought of it. "Nooo Daddy. I'm fine right here."

He chuckled, booping her nose playfully. "Don't whine, or maybe I'll send you to the sofa anyway." He had to hold back a laugh as she bit her lip and pouted. He was almost certain that she had no idea she was even doing it. He was also fairly certain that what they had to talk about would wipe the pout off of her face. "So, Aisling, you know how we've talked about maybe bringing Lucifer into our little arrangement?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, I've asked him to join us tonight. If you aren't comfortable with that, tell me now. You won't be in any trouble."

Her breath hitched at his words. Was she ready to let Lucifer see her like this? She realized Lucifer had played a critical role in getting them together, and had touched her in an intimate manner, but it wasn't **sexual**. Would it be awkward? Maybe... but as she considered it, she still got excited at the prospect. She squirmed in his lap a little, prompting him to grasp her hips and still her. 

"Am I to assume your reaction means I shouldn't call him and cancel?"

Ducking her head and flushing, she quietly answered, "Yes sir."

"Okay sweetheart. In that case he'll be here shortly. There's some official business we have to take care of when he gets here, bit it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay Daddy." With that she settled back into her original position, face buried in his neck as she let her mind drift. She must have been really lost in thought for a while, because Lucifer entering the room startled her. Diavolo ran his hand soothingly on her back as they talked, but after a few minutes he gently tugged on her hair to get her attention. 

"Beloved, why don't you go greet Lucifer? See if he's... cold."

Aisling smoothly lifted herself off of his half-hard cock, dropping to the floor and crawling over to Lucifer. Part of her was anxious about doing this with the man who was essentially the head of her household, but she was mostly just excited. Lucifer was equally as handsome and enigmatic as Diavolo, and something about sharing this secret part of herself with him was extremely titillating. He watched her coolly as she approached, but she saw the way his hands tightened where they rested on his thighs and how he shifted his legs ever so slightly further apart. 

She was clad only in an indecently short black skirt, held up by suspenders, her red heart-shaped padlock nipple clamps, and a butt plug decorated with a red jewel. Her breasts swung freely as she crawled, her expression somehow managing to look innocent even as her dark blue eyes promised sin and filth. When she reached Lucifer, sat up and slid her hands up the inside of his thighs to nudge his legs farther apart. As she situated herself between them, she looked up at him from under her lashes. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, sir?"

He'd never heard her voice sound like that, and it made something in his gut coil. He reached out and ran a gloved finger down her cheek, tilting her chin so she could look him dead in the eye. "I'd like you to warm my cock, little one." Her cheeks stained with pink as he gently rubbed her lip with his thumb. Her tongue peeked out, wrapping around the gloved digit for just a moment, causing him to growl low in his chest. "You can use your mouth."

"Yes, sir," she murmured, hands deftly undoing the fastening of his pants. He was already starting to fatten up, but she managed to comfortably fit his entire length in her mouth. She rested her cheek on his thigh, closing her eyes and letting out a pleased hum as she got comfortable. She felt his hand gently petting her hair, almost absentmindedly, as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. The low rumble of their voices soothed her, and she once again let her mind drift aimlessly. She came to herself when Lucifer gently tapped her cheek to get her attention. 

"Sit back, love"

She scooted back, letting him fall from her mouth. As she backed up, she realized Diavolo was standing behind her. She crawled backwards until she was touching his legs, sitting up and leaning back against him. Lucifer stood and walked forward until he'd essentially caged her between the two men. At first Aisling was confused until she realized he'd stood to kiss Diavolo. She watched as her Daddy gently grasped Lucifer's elbows, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. One of them moaned, she couldn't tell who, and it made her whimper and squirm, pressing her thighs tightly together against the wave of arousal that washed through her. 

She didn't know if it was the noise she made or her fidgeting, but the two men broke apart and looked down at her, twin smirks on their faces. Lucifer stepped away just enough to take her hands and help her stand. He backed her up against Diavolo once more, whose hands came up to cup her breasts. Silently, Lucifer lowered himself to his knees in front of her and lifted her skirt. He was so close to her sex that she could feel his breath as he spoke. "It seems she enjoys seeing us together, my lord. You should see how wet she is."

"And _you_ should see how sweet she tastes."

Lucifer chuckled softly, "Don't mind of I do." With that, he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder as he swiped his tongue along her slit. He gave a strangled groan and, after putting her other leg over his shoulder, slid both hands under her ass to support her. All the while, Diavolo toyed with her breasts, nibbling on her neck and ear as he did so. She could feel his erection digging into her back, as she writhed on Lucifer's tongue. Diavolo moved his hands to grasp her thighs, lifting her off of Lucifer's shoulders and spreading her legs wide. She heard Lucifer gasp as he got a glimpse the jewel on the plug she was wearing. He tapped the base of the plug, jostling it inside her as he lowered his mouth to her once more. Diavolo held her trapped against him, allowing Lucifer to torture as he pleased. She panted and whined, careening toward her orgasm at top speed, when suddenly Lucifer stood up. 

Diavolo held her trembling body to him as Lucifer bent down to kiss her, running one gloved finger along her sex. "I can feel how wet you are through my glove. You're simply delicious, little one." He took her from Diavolo and carried her to the bed so the Prince could grab a couple of things he thought they might want to use. Lucifer kissed her once more after he laid her on the bed, only stopping when he was joined by his lord.

The two men picked up where they'd left off before, diving into each other's mouths and their hands made quick work of their clothes. It was driving Aisling crazy that they both wore so many layers. "Why can't you wear normal clothes like anyone else? Then it wouldn't take a year to get you naked!" She exclaimed. 

She hadn't meant to say anything, and she regretted as they turned to her with those damn smirks of theirs. Diavolo reached behind him to grab the flogger off the nightstand where he'd set it down. This was one he'd bought specifically for Aisling. He couldn't bring himself to tear her flesh, but he'd wanted something with more impact than the fur one she'd had the first time they were together. This one had a metal handle with a knob at the end, and heavy braided tails. He handed it to Lucifer before turning to Aisling and shaking his head. "Oh Princess, you were doing so well."

She started to roll to her stomach, but her Daddy stopped her with a touch to the shoulder. "I think we should allow our guest to decide how he wants to punish you for speaking out of turn, don't you? You were very rude. Good girls don't use that tone of voice, do they?"

"No Daddy."

"Good." With that, he gestured to Lucifer, who ran the flogger along her arm before using it to force her to look at him.

"As enticing as this little get up is, I think this skirt will get it in the way. Take it off." She quickly did as she was told, handing the garment to Diavolo when he held out his hand. "Okay, since we're just starting and that was a fairly minor slip-up, I'll only do 10 lashes. If you can count them out without crying or missing one, I'll reward you. You understand?" She nodded quickly, eyes downcast. "Good. Lay on your stomach."

Once she'd gotten into position, he trailed the tails of the flogger along her thighs and buttocks. He saw her start to relax under the feeling, waiting for just the right moment for the first strike. As he landed each strike, he watched the welts rise almost immediately. Her skin was so much more delicate than a demon's, which made the impact of the flogger that much more gratifying. Her ass jiggled beautifully with each fall of the flogger. The red stripes on her skin were simply gorgeous. 

He could hear a tremble in her voice, but couldn't tell if it was tears or arousal. Still, she wasn't breaking his rule yet. When she counted the last strike, he ran his hand over the red, warm cheeks. He couldn't help giving them one good spank before he murmured in her ear, "You did so well, my love. Give me a moment and you'll get your reward." Since she'd interrupted their disrobing, he quickly got out of his pants and underwear before getting in the bed. Diavolo was already naked on the far side of the bed, lightly stroking himself as he'd enjoyed the show. Lucifer turned Aisling to her back, kneeling between her legs. Slowly he slid the metal handle of the flogger in her pussy, using shallow thrusts to let her get the full effect of the ridges and the knob at the end. The handle was pleasntly warm from his hand and when he worked the entire length of it into her, he stretched over her to kiss her as he fucked her with the flogger. She moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips up. 

Diavolo decided to take over kissing her, so Lucifer worked his way down her neck and chest. He littered her skin with bites and hickeys, eventually reaching her breasts. He used his teeth to tug on the chain connecting her nipple clamps, causing her to cry out at the sharp bursts of pleasure-pain. He continued down her body, leaving love bites along the way, until he was nestled between her thighs. Her pussy was taking the flogger handle beautifully, her juices shining enticingly on the metal. Her whines and moans were muffled by Diavolo's mouth, but still spurred him on. He left hickeys on the insides of her thighs, before moving to her pussy, teasing her clit with his tongue. The combination of mouth and toy put her right to the edge, so he sealed his mouth around her clit and gave a hard suck. The sensation sent her flying into an intense orgasm, and he had to hold her hips. 

As she calmed, Lucifer pulled the flogger from her body and moved over to where Diavolo was leaning against a pile of pillows. He held the flogger handle to the Prince's lips, slowly sliding it into his mouth. Aisling watched in rapt attention as Lucifer fucked her Daddy's mouth with the handle. Eventually she rolled over, scooting so she could wrap her lips around Lucifer's cock. His hands fumbled at her ministrations, and both he and Diavolo simply stopped to watch her blow him. Setting the flogger aside, the Prince manoeuvred them so that he could pull her onto his cock while she sucked Lucifer's. He gathered her hair in one hand, so that it wouldn't obstruct his view. "Isn't her mouth fantastic?" He asked. Lucifer just groaned his agreement, throwing his head back.

Diavolo slowly fucked her for a few minutes, before lifting her up enough that he could remove her plug. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, slicking up two fingers to replace the plug with them. She whined as he did so, wiggling her hips but not letting up from Lucifer's cock. After making sure she was thoroughly prepped, he said, "Okay sweetheart. I'll let you decide how this goes. I'll be happy no matter what you choose." 

After a moment's consideration, she pushed at Lucifer to the settle him on his back, against the pillows Diavolo had been propped up against previously, and straddled his lap. "I've been wanting to fuck you for months. You don't mind if I ride you, do you?" 

He rutted up against her, sliding his cock against her core, "What do you think?"

"I think I need you inside me like 5 minutes ago." 

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you then." He took hold of his cock, positioning himself so she could slide down on him. She gave a quiet groan at the stretch. "Is that better, love?"

She bit her lip as she nodded, "So much better."

Diavolo situated himself behind her, "Of course it's better. She needs to be stuffed with cock to feel whole, don't you, sweetheart?" He continued when she nodded. "Always so needy, so good for her Daddy. We even use toys to fill her up more, but tonight she gets fucked by two Daddies. She's never taken two real cocks at once." As he talked, he lined himself up where the plug and his fingers had left her gaping a little. She panted through the pressure, as her Daddy was quite a bit larger than their toys. Lucifer kissed her to distract her, lightly flicking her nipple clamps and making her whine. When the Prince was fully seated, he paused to let her get used to the feeling of being so full. Using one hand, he pulled the clamps off, causing her to clench tightly around the two men. Her hands rested on Lucifer's chest, fingers desperately clenching and relaxing as she tried to get some relief. He ducked his head to mouth at a nipple, as Diavolo began to slowly move. Lucifer worked his hips to find a rhythm between them, and soon they were overwhelming her with pleasure, her body clamping down around them as she came. 

"Look how pink her skin gets. She needs us so badly." The Prince murmured. His body rubbed against the bruises left by the flogger, leaving a delicious ache spreading through her body. He and Lucifer worked together practically telepathically, seeming to know exactly how and when to move. Lucifer lifted her breasts and pressed them together, making it easy for him suck and pinch at her swollen, overly sensitive nipples. The way they moved made sure her clit rubbed against Lucifer's body. 

"Fuck me harder, Daddy."

"Which one, little one?" Lucifer asked, nipping at her lips. 

"Both. Please. I need you both. Harder."

Diavolo chuckled darkly in her ear, "Ask and ye shall receive, Princess." He slowly pulled out, pausing briefly before slamming into her. She closed her eyes, shouting at the harsh thrust. Suddenly she heard a soft _whoosh_ , and felt something tickling her. She opened her eyes to see Lucifer in all his demonic glory, cushioned by his massive wings. In her peripheral vision, she saw Diavolo's wings as well. 

"Oh my God..."

"No God here, my love, " came Lucifer's amused answer. 

"I don't know, I'm pretty close to worshipping the two of you, " she shot back. 

"Fuuuuuck," Diavolo groaned into her ear. The two of them redoubled their efforts, making Aisling into little more than a ragdoll between them. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna come. You have to tell me where you want Daddy's come. "

"In me, Daddy. I want you to come in my ass. Please come in me, Daddy."

"Of course, baby. " With one more strong thrust, he stilled, his body shaking as he spilled into her. Lucifer wasn't far behind, holding her to him as his cock pulsed inside her. He laid her on her back, where Diavolo stretched between her legs and lowered his mouth to her pussy. "Sweetheart, think we can get you to come again?" She started to answer, cutting off with a gasp as his tongue dipped inside her, lapping up Lucifer's come. She could feel his come trickling out of her ass as he ate Lucifer's from her pussy. It felt deliciously filthy. He slipped two fingers inside her as he pulled Lucifer to him, using a kiss to swap Lucifer's own come with him. She rode his fingers, her own hand at her clit, when their kiss ended and Diavolo replaced her fingers with his lips and tongue. 

Lucifer bit one of her nipples hard, just as Diavolo gave a hard suck on her clit, curling his fingers. She exploded in her third orgasm of the night. Diavolo pulled his fingers from her, sucking the mix of fluids before them before kissing Lucifer once more. She snuggled down between them, reaching out and toying with one of Lucifer's wings. When he looked down at her, she smiled as innocently as she could. "So... are you gonna be my Daddy too?"

"Yes, if that's what you want. "

"YES!"

Diavolo stretched out beside her, resting his hand at the small of her back. "It's what we want too. But you'll be sharing us with each other as well. "

"Oh no, two hot Daddies fucking. What a horrible turn of events. " They chuckled as Diavolo swatted her sore butt. "I'm sleepy now. Can we nap before dinner?"

"Of course, sweetheart," the prince murmured in her ear. She found herself surrounded by warm, soft wings as the two men situated themselves on either side of her. 

Lucifer would never admit it, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure it would ever go away, and right now, looking at the adorable and sexy human next to him, he didn't think he cared.


End file.
